Vents Contraires
by solene
Summary: Une planète aux vents perpétuels… et des découvertes !
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : _Vents contraires_

**Auteur** : Solène

**Rating** : M, vu les propos par la suite ! ;)

**Genre :** Aventure/Romance.

**Spoiler** : Saison 2. Aucun à ma connaissance.

**Résumé** : Une planète aux vents perpétuels… et des _découvertes_ !

**Disclaimer** : Alors…

1/ Je ne fais pas d'argent. Sinon, je pourrais m'offrir _plein_ de choses qui me font envie ! Arg !

2/ Les personnages cités dans cette fiction sont la propriété de Showtime et Gekko Film Corp. Les références à l'univers de la série et tous les personnages qui apparaissent dans la série Stargate Atlantis avec leur noms, leur titres et leurs histoires appartiennent de droit à MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions et Stargate SG1 Production.

_Rectification :_ Je fais des modifications. Parce que si j'attendais les scénaristes… ce ne serait pas marrant ! lol C'est la grande joie des fanfics, non ?

3/ C'est juste pour le plaisir d'écrire et de vous le faire partager. Et j'y mets un point d'honneur ! ;)

4/ Arg ! Non ! _Pourquoi_ ils sont pas à moi !°°!

**Note de l'auteur :** C'est suite à une énième semaine (Deux en fait ! J'en avais marre… Mal au crâne…) où le Vent d'Autant a soufflé en rafales particulièrement fortes que l'idée m'a germée… Niark !

Et puis, ça m'a changé les idées ! Sûr qu'elles ont dû s'envoler avec le vent ! lol

**Note spéciale :** En plus, je voulais faire un cadeau pour Sady ! Elle est toujours là pour m'encourager et me remonter le moral. Je me suis dit : qu'est-ce qui pourrait lui faire plaisir… ? L'idée est vite venue ! lol Alors, j'ai remonté mes manches et je me suis lancée vaillamment à l'assaut du défit ! ;) C'est pour toi, ma chérie adorée :D Gros bisous ! Je t'adore très fort !

**Note :** Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Je fais une fic avec les persos de la série ! lol Je deviens moins frileuse, moi… LOL

Bonne lecture !

**Indications :** Les phrases en _« italique »_ indiquent les pensées des personnages. Les phrases en / _italique_ / indiquent une transmission radio reçue. Les phrases en / normal / indiquent une transmission radio envoyée.

**Note pour les reviews :** Si vous voulez me laissez un mail, voici l'adresse : solenepradatyahoo.fr

**- Chapitre 01 -**

**-ooO-Ooo-**

Les vents soufflaient. Et pour souffler, ils soufflaient ! John avait beaucoup de mal à garder le Jumper dans la direction que lui avait indiquée McKay. Un McKay verdâtre pour l'heure. Apparemment le petit déjeuner gargantuesque qu'il s'était avalé tantôt se rappelait obligeamment à son bon souvenir…

Amortisseurs inertiels ou non, la technologie avait ses limites ! Le Jumper avait beaucoup de mal résister un tant soit peu à la force phénoménale des vents de cette planète. Et son pilote suait à grosses gouttes tellement il se concentrait pour rester dans une trajectoire approximative. Les mâchoires se crispaient à en faire grincer les dents… Ce qui semblait faire échos aux gémissements des compensateurs qui peinaient. La coque s'était mise à résonner, en accords avec la fréquence de chaque vent dans lequel ils se faisaient prendre.

John doutait que le Jumper puisse survivre longtemps à un traitement pareil. Technologie des Anciens ou non, un Jumper restait un objet fabriqué, et il était sujet à la destruction comme tout chose dans l'univers. Cependant, John n'avait pas la moindre envie de connaître son seuil de rupture…

Une rafale plus forte que les autres fit dévier le Jumper, manquant de le faire se retourner. Il se retourna en fait. John n'avait trouvé que ce moyen pour ne pas finir par percuter un rocher flottant justement juste dans la trajectoire qu'il aurait dû suivre.

McKay glapit à la manœuvre impromptue. Ce cri vrilla les tympans de John qui perdit de sa concentration, déjà mise à rude épreuve. Le Jumper chuta brutalement, emporté joyeusement par les vents contraires.

« Taisez-vous, McKay ! » lui hurla John.

Mais les cris de McKay retentirent sans discontinuer, faisant contrepoint aux loopings improvisés et par John et par les vents. Cela perturba encore plus John qui avait déjà la migraine du siècle !

_« Bon sang ! Déjà que c'était pas facile ! »_ maugréa John. _« Arg ! Dieu du ciel ! Ou autre ! Je m'en fout ! Faites-le taire ! »_

Le Dieu de cette galaxie dut l'entendre parce que McKay perdit connaissance suite à une embardée plus brutale que les autres. Donc, plus de cris ! Chouette !

Malheureusement… Ils étaient dans un sale pétrin !

_« Mais c'est pas possible ça ! Qui a dit que cette planète était viable ! Hein ! Je me le demande ! »_

Dès qu'ils avaient franchi la Porte en Jumper, ils avaient été pris dans une déferlante de vents particulièrement vicieux. John avait dû se batailler comme un fou avec les commandes et faire appel à son don de pilote pour ne pas qu'ils s'écrasent sur les rochers flottants qui jonchaient la zone de la Porte. Mais là… c'était pas gagné !

Il se battit avec les commandes, incitant mentalement de toute sa volonté le Jumper à se redresser.

Un énorme rocher fonçait sur eux. Non. Rectification : _ils_ fonçaient droit sur lui !

_« Je rêve ! Il fait presque la taille d'Atlantis ! »_ s'étonna John.

« Colonel… » intervint Teyla. « Vous ne devriez pas redresser ? »

« Judicieux ça ! » opina Ronon.

_« Il est ironique là ! »_ John se fit-il la réflexion. « Bien sûr… Rien de plus facile. » répondit-il avec une assurance qu'il avait loin d'avoir.

Pourtant les commandes semblaient mettre un point d'honneur à le contrarier !

Le rocher… _« La montagne plutôt ! »_ fondait toujours sur eux.

Mais en se rapprochant autant, John vit des anfractuosités qui striaient plusieurs endroits de ce léviathan colossal. Elles dessinaient des failles relativement profondes et assez vaste pour le passage d'un Jumper. Ce qui fut une chance. Parce que John se voyait mal pouvoir redresser à temps ! Les vents les envoyèrent se plaquer sur cette masse rocheuse.

Il ne put que négocier leur passage dans l'une des failles.

Le Jumper s'y engouffra à toute vitesse. Vitesse qui redoubla en raison des vents qui accélérèrent leur vitesse initiale en s'insérant également dedans.

Pour l'instant, John avait retrouvé de la souplesse dans les commandes mais il devait négocier avec la topographie de cauchemar des lieux. Il avait l'impression de participer à la course de Racers de Star Wars I ! Les affleurements rocheux surgissaient sans prévenir ! Il enchaîna les loopings et les embardées sans arrêt, concentré à mort sur leur survie. Les jurons de Ronon le firent quand même sourire.

_« Tien ! Je ne les connaissais pas ceux-là ! »_ se fit-il la réflexion distraite au passage.

Puis la réalité le rattrapa avec un étranglement rocheux particulièrement vicieux.

_« Et je fais comment là ! »_ paniqua-t-il. _« Il me faudrait un radar ! »_

L'appareil réagit aussitôt à ses pensées et la vitre du cockpit afficha un relevé topographique des lieux en trois dimensions en vert clair et en dégradés de mauve des "masses", avec une ligne bleutée s'insinuant entre les passages : leur route à suivre. Ça, John le sut aussitôt. Il s'engagea dans les manœuvres appropriées et se mordit la lèvre sous la concentration extrême que cela exigeait. Il réalisa vite que les "masses" mauves représentaient les masses d'air. Il se voyait donc visualiser les interactions des vents avec les parois.

_« C'est pire qu'une simulation de niveau cinq ! »_

Les ombres et les lumières s'alternaient sans prévenir, le faisant cligner follement des yeux.

**-ooO-Ooo-**

**- A suivre… -**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews !

Voilà la suite ! LOL Je les fais galérer... ;D

**- Chapitre 02 -**

**-ooO-Ooo-**

Puis le passage s'ouvrit enfin. Il s'élargit. Et John poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Ils débouchèrent sur un vaste espace dans le mastodonte rocheux. Il leur permit de souffler un peu. Les vents se déchaînaient toujours mais le Jumper avait plus de champ de manœuvre et était moins sujet aux rafales à cet endroit. John scruta le relevé topographique semi-transparent et aperçut une cavité salutaire : la sortie de cet enfer pour pilote casse-cou.

Il prit vite sa décision. Il fit piquer du nez au Jumper et fonça vers la sortie.

Ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau ballottés par les vents dans toutes leurs forces prodigieuses mais John avait saisi comment s'y prendre. Il put donc se faufiler à travers les masses furieuses d'air s'entrechoquant sans cesse. Profitant même du phénomène de flottement entre deux masses d'air particulièrement plates pour planer en ligne droite.

McKay choisit ce moment-là pour émerger.

« Bon sang… Ma tête… ! » gémit-il en se prenant la tête. « Quoi ! » réalisa-t-il alors qu'ils étaient encore pris dans la tourmente.

« Oui, Docteur McKay. » intervint Teyla. « Nous y sommes encore. »

« Le Colonel nous a fait une remarquable démonstration de pilotage. » commenta Ronon. « On a bien failli s'écraser pourtant. »

« Comment ça ! » glapit McKay.

« Pour l'amour du ciel, McKay ! » tempêta John. « Veuillez la fermer un peu ! C'est assez difficile sans que vous me fracassiez les oreilles avec vos cris ! »

Rodney vit alors la sueur dégouliner le long des tempes du Colonel et ses yeux qui se focalisaient durement sur l'espace devant eux.

Et il sut aussitôt que si toute son attention n'avait pas été requise pour le pilotage, Sheppard l'aurait mitraillé d'un regard noir. Rodney déglutit, pas sûr du tout de pouvoir rester entier après l'atterrissage. _Si_ ils réussissaient à atterrir bien sûr…

« McKay. » l'apostropha Sheppard assez sèchement.

« Quoi ? »

« Mais bon sang ! Il faut tout vous dire ! La _direction_. » pesta vertement le Colonel.

« Ha ! Oui ! Euh… » McKay consulta les données de son portable et fit la comparaison avec l'affichage de l'appareil. « Dirigez-vous vers ce rocher, là. » désigna-t-il de l'index.

« McKay… Soyez plus précis. » maugréa John, agacé.

« Mais c'est là ! » repointa vaguement McKay.

« Ça ne dit rien, McKay. Faites… Je sais pas moi ! Branchez votre portable à la console ! Parce que c'est pas avec une vague direction que je vais pouvoir nous y faire aller ! » s'emporta John.

« Oh ! Oui, Colonel. » bafouilla le physicien.

Lequel se mit en devoir de relier son portable à la console du Jumper pour compléter les données qui s'affichaient.

« Hooo… ! Vous avez réussi à afficher un relevé topographique ? » s'extasia Rodney.

« Oui. Encore heureux. » grommela John. « Sinon on ne serait pas là à en parler. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Teyla… » appela au secours John.

Laquelle comprit aussitôt que son Colonel était limite de perdre son sang froid et son pilotage par la même occasion…

« Docteur McKay. » intervint-elle. « Le Colonel veut dire que le Jumper a affiché cette carte au moment opportun. On s'était retrouvé pris au piège dans l'une des cavités d'une masse rocheuse. Sans ce… relevé, on n'aurait pas pu s'en sortir. »

« McKay… ? » appela rageusement Sheppard.

« Ha ! Oui, Colonel ! Ça arrive. » s'empressa de dire McKay en se remettant à tapoter furieusement sur son portable.

Les données manquantes s'affichèrent enfin. Et John poussa un soupir bruyant qui fit se hérisser McKay.

« Hé beh ! C'est pas trop tôt ! » grinça John.

Mais ce dernier ne put s'offusquer plus avant car le Jumper recommença sa course erratique entre les masses d'airs violentes. Avec, en prime, les soubresauts qui avaient fait la joie de l'astrophysicien un peu plus tôt.

« Mais c'est quoi cette planète ! » gémit-il.

« Apparemment la sonde a oubliée de donner ce détail… » commenta sobrement Ronon.

« Ça oui ! » grinça John entre ses dents. « Elle a _complètement_ oublié de nous avertir. »

« Et si on rentrait ? » lança McKay.

« Avec ce qu'on s'est déjà farci ! Vous rigolez, McKay ! On continue ! » pesta Sheppard. « Je vais pas me laisser faire par ces foutus vents de malheur ! »

« Mais l'appareil… » tenta McKay.

« … tiendra bien ! » le coupa John. « Il le faut bien. De toute façon, je me vois mal retenter tout de suite le retour… A moins que vous sachiez comment nous faire revenir en un seul morceau, McKay… ? »

« Comme ça ! Maintenant ! Mais je n'ai même pas de données pour me guider ! » protesta Rodney, sa voix partant dans les aigus.

« Bah ça ! Vous aviez qu'à pas vous évanouir ! » contra John.

« Je ne me suis pas _évanoui_ ! » pesta le Canadien.

« Vous avez tourné de l'œil, McKay. Appelons un chat un chat. » assena John. « Maintenant… bouclez-la ! A moins de trouver une idée de génie pour nous faire arriver à destination sans problème… je suis toutes ouïes. »

**-ooO-Ooo-**

**- A suivre… -**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note pour Tiphaine :**

**Note pour Sady :**

**Note pour Misaralullaby :**

**Note pour Emmatheancient :**

**Note pour Alhenorr :**

**Note de l'auteur :**

**Indications :** Les phrases en _« italique » _indiquent les pensées des personnages. Les phrases en / _italique_ / indiquent une transmission radio reçue. Les phrases en / normal / indiquent une transmission radio envoyée.

**- Chapitre 24 -**

**-ooO-Ooo-**

Un lieutenant marchait dans les couloirs de la Cité, accompagné de son subordonné. Il extériorisait son agacement en claquant des talons sur le revêtement du sol. Gaminerie qui faisait sourire le sergent.

Gervis avait beau être lieutenant et chef d'équipe, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il s'énervait d'autant plus facilement à cause Rayan et Kruck.

« _Et pour moi aussi !_ » se dit Bart.

Il faillit rire. Mais il réussit cette fois à se contenir. Gervis avait l'air assez énervé pour qu'il passe un sale quart d'heure !

Bart le regarda plus attentivement. Son chef avait le dos et les épaules raidis. Ce qui n'allait pas permettre une guérison rapide de son épaule gauche… Et son visage était fermé. Seuls ses lèvres remuant sans son et ses yeux lançant des éclairs étaient mobiles.

« Gervis… » tenta Bart.

« Quoi ! » ragea Gervis, excédé.

« Et ! Oh ! Du calme ! J'y suis pour rien, moi ! »

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

« De ton énervement. »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il a, _mon énervement_ ? »

« Il te rend gamin. »

« _Gamin_ ! »

« Yep ! Gamin. Depuis quand les chefs d'équipe tapent le sol des pieds comme ça ? »

Gervis s'arrêta tout à coup et se retourna vers lui.

Plus de bruits de claquement de rangers sur le revêtement du sol.

Ses yeux marrons le scrutèrent avec intensité, à la recherche d'une expression rieuse. Expression qu'il ne trouva pas. Bart s'inquiétait de le voir aussi exaspéré pour un rien.

« Tu n'entends plus le "Clac ! Clac !" ? » insista Bart.

« _Quel_ "Clac ! Clac !" ! »

« Celui de tes pieds. »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'ils ont, mes pieds ? »

« Ils faisaient du boucan. »

« Et c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! » tempêta Gervis. « _Toi_ ! Tu _me_ dis que je fais du _boucan_ alors que tu n'arrêtes jamais d'en faire ! »

« C'est pas par énervement, moi. » répliqua Bart. « Par contre, toi, tu es bien énervé. Tu sais que c'est pas bon pour ton épaule de te crisper comme ça ? »

« Tu joues au psy et au docteur maintenant ? »

« S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire reprendre raison, alors oui. »

« T'es spécial, toi. »

« Si tu le dis… Alors ? »

« Alors quoi ? »

« Tu t'es calmé ? »

La question de Bart prit au dépourvu Gervis qui réalisa que, en effet, il n'était plus énervé mais amusé par le petit manège de son subordonné.

« Oui. » finit par dire le lieutenant.

« Parfait ! » s'exclama joyeusement Bart. « Les rides, ça ne te vas pas ! »

« Des _rides_ ! Je ne suis pas _si_ vieux que ça ! »

« Bah… » concéda Bart. « Tu en as qui apparaissent lorsque tu fronces des sourcils. »

« Ouais… Sûr qu'avec vous trois, j'ai des raisons de _froncer des sourcils_… » grommela Gervis en souriant en coin.

« Avoue que tu t'ennuierais franchement sans nous. » le titilla Bart.

« J'aurais moins de soucis, tu veux dire. » rétorqua Gervis, ne voulant pas mordre à l'hameçon.

« Peuh ! Tu te défiles ! » protesta Bart.

« J'énonce une vérité. »

« Oh que c'est pas vrai ! » gémit Bart. « Rayan déteint sur toi jusque dans les expressions ! Pitié ! Seigneur ! Sauvez-le ! » continua-t-il dans la même veine en joignant les mains comme pour prier le plafond du couloir de lui répondre.

Gervis se disait que le couloir était subitement devenu un théâtre avec Bart dans le rôle de l'acteur dramatique. Cependant, d'autres personnes occupaient l'espace théâtral et commençaient à former les spectateurs de la pièce improvisée qui s'y déroulait.

_« Mais il n'en rate pas une, lui ! »_ pesta Gervis. « Arrêtes ton cinéma, Bart ! » gronda-t-il en le prenant par le col de la veste et en le traînant à sa suite.

Bien qu'il avait eu l'envie immense de le prendre par l'oreille !

« Tu es pire qu'un môme des fois ! »

« Le maître de séant est-il plus enclin à mon égard ? » fit mielleusement Bart en pressant un peu le pas pour ne pas tomber.

Sous l'étonnement, Gervis le relâcha. Ce qui fit l'affaire de Bart, ravi de sa manœuvre.

« Mais où est-ce que tu sors ce genre de phrase toi ! »

« Via Rayan Informations. » lâcha-t-il en redressant le col de sa veste.

« Et bien… Elle t'a contaminé aussi, on dirait ! »

« Ça a son utilité… » fit avec malice Bart.

« Je vois… » maugréa Gervis en le considérant du coin de l'œil. « Alors tu es _absolument_ partant pour m'aider à trier les rapports de missions. »

Bart grimaça, pris au piège, et Gervis sourit d'un air torve.

« C'est bien ce que je me disais… Aller ! Viens ! » fit le lieutenant.

« Ouais… Ouais… » marmonna Bart, maussade. « _J'adore_ la paperasse ! »

« Je n'en doute pas ! » ironisa Gervis.

Et Bart soupira de dépit fataliste en le suivant.

_« J'aurais mieux fait de me la fermer, moi… »_

**-ooO-Ooo-**

Sara se sentait flotter… C'était flou et cotonneux. Assez désorientant en fait. Elle ne percevait pas ses repères habituels. Ils étaient comme… brouillés… déplacés…

Elle commença à paniquer un peu. Ça lui rappelait trop lorsqu'on la droguait de médicaments.

Mais une sensation, ténue mais reconnaissable, survint en arrière-plan.

Une odeur.

_Son_ odeur.

Elle essaya de se rapprocher de la source. Devant elle.

Son nez toucha une peau. _Sa_ peau. La peau de _sa_ main. Une main qu'elle tenait dans la sienne.

Elle se grisa de la pleine _odeur_ qui lui envahissait les narines. Une _odeur_ qui la rassurait. Qui la chavirait.

Mais, une chose n'allait pas. Mais alors… pas du tout !

Elle ne _le_ percevait pas clairement. Alors qu'elle _le_ touchait, peau contre peau.

Elle bougea pour se rapprocher de _son_ corps. Elle voulait savoir. Elle voulait se rendre compte à la source de ce qu'_il n'allait pas_.

Elle suivit le chemin odoriférant que lui traçait _sa_ peau. Son nez remonta vers le poignet dont le creux était une source forte. Elle faillit y rester, complètement grisée. Mais l'inquiétude sourdait dans son esprit. Elle repartit le long du bras. Un tissu fit obstacle. Il étouffait _l'odeur_ !

Elle fronça du nez, mécontente. Mais son nez perçut bientôt une source proche. Elle s'y dirigea.

Elle dut grimper un peu sur un obstacle qui remua un peu.

Toutes ses terminaisons nerveuses se décidèrent alors à lui fournir leurs informations en même temps.

Un corps. _Son_ corps. Un corps d'homme. Un homme plus qu'à moitié endormi pour l'instant.

Une odeur de médicaments lui parvint. Elle fronça du nez à ce constat. Elle _détestait_ l'odeur des médicaments !

Encore du tissu pour faire obstacle ! Ça la contrariait.

Les battements de cœur lui parvinrent. _Ses_ battements de cœur. Le calme l'envahit. C'était apaisant… Elle colla son oreille juste au-dessus.

Boum ! Boum ! … Boum ! Boum ! … Boum ! Boum !

Un rythme qui la rendit léthargique… Elle se sentit dériver… Ses muscles se relâchèrent un à un et son corps se détendit complètement.

Pourtant, elle devait voir ce qu'_il n'allait pas _! Mais elle avait beaucoup de mal à aller contre l'envie, la compulsion, de se laisser complètement dériver… De dormir…

Une main se posa sur ses cheveux. _Sa_ main. _Elle_ lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Sara était sous un charme apaisant là… Elle se pelotonna au plus près sur _lui_. _Elle_ glissa jusqu'à son cou où _elle_ finit par y reposer, et _son_ pouce la massa légèrement. Sara frissonna de plaisir content. Elle était mieux comme ça ! Elle sentait qu'_il_ allait un peu mieux. Cela la rassura.

Mais elle _devait voir_ à la source.

Elle lutta contre l'engourdissement lascif qui parcourait tous ses muscles et remonta sur le torse vers cette source forte d'_odeur_ qui l'attirait tel un aimant.

Son nez frémit de plaisir repu lorsqu'elle atteignit enfin son but. Il s'était niché juste à l'une des deux sources. Juste sous la jointure de la mâchoire et vers l'une des oreilles.

Elle eut subitement l'impression de devenir complètement soûle. Son esprit s'égailla tous azimuts en même temps sous le raz-de-marée de sensations et d'émotions que lui provoquait _son_ odeur à l'état pur. Elle sentit que son corps bougeait tout seul pour se rapprocher encore plus près de la source. Ses bras partirent pour enserrer _son_ corps contre le sien. Elle ne voulait pas que _son_ odeur lui échappe encore une fois. Elle soupira de contentement. L'_odeur_ ne pouvait plus lui échapper !

Elle sentit la peau de _son_ cou sous ses doigts, et _ses_ cheveux, en même temps. Elle sentit le bord du renflement de la bosse sur _son_ crâne. Elle la lissa doucement du bout des doigts. Elle _voulait_ qu'elle disparaisse ! Elle _voulait_ qu'_il_ redevienne comme avant. En pleine santé. En pleine forme. Elle **_le voulait_**.

Les picotements se firent bientôt sentir à l'arrière de sa tête, frissons électriques de chaud et de froid mêlés. Ils envahirent toute sa tête et migrèrent à la base de son cou, descendant le long de sa colonne vertébrale, jusque dans ses doigts, remontant chaque nerfs et ses ramifications jusqu'à envahir tout son corps. Puis, cela enfla démesurément, la poussant dans un flou lumineux.

Revenant plus ou moins à la réalité, elle fut trop confuse lorsque les sensations qui affluèrent en elle la firent complètement partir à la dérive dans le contentement. Tout était redevenu normal.

Elle se détendit complètement quand elle sentit _son_ autre bras lui enserrer la taille. Elle sentait _sa_ peau sur la sienne, au creux de son dos. Passant sous le T-shirt défait, _sa_ main se posa le long de son dos, sur ce creux sensible, riche en terminaisons nerveuses. La gardant définitivement contre _lui_. Les ondes de plaisir content lui parcoururent toute la colonne vertébrale, la détendant d'autant plus, sous les sensations que _ses_ doigts lui procuraient. Elle poussa un soupir de satisfaction.

Elle était bien là. En sécurité. Et _il_ allait mieux.

Et elle s'endormit définitivement.

**-ooO-Ooo-**

Stan émergea à moitié lorsqu'il sentit un corps grimper sur lui. Sa commotion avec les médicaments le rendaient un peu groggy. Il frissonna lorsqu'il sentit les formes féminines.

_« Rayan ! »_ La révélation se fit aussitôt dans son esprit embrumé par une léthargie lasse. _« Elle n'a pas pu s'en empêcher… »_ soupira-t-il en réussissant momentanément à ouvrir ses paupières pour la voir faire.

Il voulu se redresser pour l'empêcher de recommencer comme la dernière fois, mais sa commotion n'était pas du même avis. Sa tête se mit à tourner et il eut l'impression encore de chuter. Il se retrouva donc encore immobilisé par le corps de Rayan, _et_ sa commotion. Le seul point positif, c'était que Rayan n'avait pas conquéri _tout_ son torse. Maigre consolation cependant…

Profitant de son étourdissement, il sentit qu'elle posait son oreille au-dessus de son cœur. Cela sembla la détendre parce qu'elle cessa sa conquête envahissante sur lui.

_« Je vais peut-être pouvoir dormir à peu près tranquille cette fois ? »_ se dit-il, à moitié soulagé et à moitié dubitatif.

Soulevant encore une fois ses paupières lourdes de sommeil comateux, il leva une main alourdie par la fatigue léthargique qui sourdait en lui et alla la poser sur la tête de la jeune femme. Il caressa doucement ses cheveux, fermant les yeux sous la sensation douce et apaisante qui l'envahit. Elle se pelotonna encore plus contre lui. Et, sans préméditations aucunes, tout naturellement, il fit descendre sa main vers son cou qu'il caressa du pouce. Elle se détendit complètement contre lui. Il la sentait aussi léthargique que lui… Le sommeil le gagna de plus en plus…

Il allait finir par se rendormir complètement lorsqu'il la sentit encore bouger et repartir résolument vers son cou.

_« Arg ! Mais c'est pas possible, ça ! Elle est vraiment obnubilée par mon odeur ! Elle est pire qu'un chat devant l'herbe à chat ! »_

Mais il ne put l'arrêter. Son corps refusait de lui obéir pour l'instant.

La sensation de son souffle respirant à pleins poumons sa peau juste sous le creux de sa mâchoire le déstabilisa. Son corps réagit en frissonnant. Lui aussi sentait son odeur particulière lui parvenir aux narines. Il se surprit à la respirer profondément. Et Rayan se pressa encore plus contre lui en lançant ses bras à l'assaut de sa tête et de son cou qu'elle enserra résolument. Il sut ainsi qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'échappe. Elle poussa un soupir de contentement repu en enfouissant son nez encore plus près.

La sensation de déstabilisation s'accentua lorsqu'il sentit les doigts féminins se poser sur son cou tandis que les autres allaient se perdre dans ses cheveux. Mais sa tête se prit de le tancer à ce moment-là. Il avait une migraine qui le tarabustait à présent. Il grimaça de douleur.

Les doigts de Rayan palpèrent doucement les bords de sa bosse et il tressaillit sous la douleur. Il avait la tête qui lui tournait sur l'heure et il se sentait partir sans pour autant bouger réellement. Puis, une sensation de bien-être l'envahit et la douleur, la migraine et la désorientation disparurent.

De moins en moins conscient, il supposa vaguement que le Docteur Beckett avait dû lui faire une injection de calmants ou autres…

Plus que somnolent, quasiment endormi, il ne se rendit pas vraiment compte qu'il passait un bras autour de la taille de Rayan et que sa main partait sous le tissu du T-shirt pour se poser contre le dos offert, resserrant contre lui la jeune femme.

Sentant que le souffle de Rayan s'était mué en sommeil, il en fut profondément rassuré. Et c'est avec sa délicieuse odeur lui parvenant au nez qu'il partit dans la bienheureuse inconscience du sommeil.

**-ooO-Ooo-**

**- A suivre… -**

**Propos de l'auteur :**


End file.
